Ariana
Ariana is a character from the Philippine fantasy television series, ''Encantadia''. She is known as a Punjabwe from a tribe from Sapiro. She is being played by Arra San Agustin. Background Ariana is a young Punjabwean from Punjabwe, a tribe not far from the kingdom of Sapiro. She is also the younger sister of the Punjabwe warrior, Azulan. Since she is a woman, Ariana was not allowed to hold a weapon and fight like his older and the other men in their tribe. Like the other women from Punjabwe, her duty is to marry someone and raised their children to be the next warriors of their tribe. Story The Raid of the Etherians in Punjabwe Ariana was one of the women that was brought for a ceremony to determine who will be the woman that a Rehav, Manik will marry. Already known to her, the prince already has feelings for Ariana, but she did not like him at all. They were to be chosen by the prince by placing a metal ball on a machine which has holes to every woman to be chosen. If the ball falls to a woman the machine chose, she will be the one that Manik will marry. The ceremony begins and Manik puts the ball on the machine. Moments later, the ball fell into the hands of Ariana. She was then declared to be the woman that Rehav Manik will marry. It can be seen the disappointment in her eyes, because she could not understand why she has to marry the prince that was in front of him. After the ceremony, Ariana cried alone in a corner. His brother Azulan then approached him. and asked if she is alright. She then told him that marrying Manik was against her will and was not happy that the Babaylan have chosen her as the betrothed woman for the prince. Azulan explained to her why he has to be with Manik; because he is the most brave and skillful warrior in their tribe, and he can defend himself and Ariana from any harm. Ariana then questioned why she must put her hopes on to this man, since she can just learn to fight ang hold a weapon like the other Punjabweans, He then reminded her of their customs and she only needs to follow those. Felt that she has no other choice, Ariana finally accepted her fate and agreed to marry Manik. Not far away from he bottom of the village, the Mashnas of Etheria (Hera Andora, Asval, Amarro, and LilaSari along with their soldiers) were plotting to attack the Land of the Punjabwes in order to add their men for their growing army. This alerted Manik, who had seen the enemies from the plains. The Etherians moved closer to the Punjabwes. They then start raiding their homes, capturing their men and even the other women and children. Ariana was then asked by Azulan to hide in one of the houses, which she obeyed. Manik and Azulan then tried to defend themselves, but the forces of Etheria were too powerful for them and they were soon apprehended. Andora then saw Ariana hiding and she was brought back outside. She then commanded her soldiers to take the men but Ariana talked, not letting his brother and the others go, despite the dear she was feeling. Azulan told her not to fight back and to stay quiet so no one will hurt her, for which Manik agreed. Defiant, Ariana removed her hand from Andora, and the Heran responded by slapping her, causing her to fall into the ground. She saw an axe, which he seen as a way to defend herself from the Heran, and she wielded it against Adora which proved futile. The Heran had enough, and she finally stabbed Ariana in the abdomen, which causes her to fall into the ground and kill her. Gallery Image Ariana.jpg|Promotional Photo featuring Ariana Ariana.png|Ariana's former Infobox portrait Category:Punjabwe Category:2016 series characters